Just Desserts
by Astro Latte
Summary: After a long night of working, Meryl decides to indulgence herself with a late night snack. But she's not the only one with that idea.


**Just Desserts**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trigun.

* * *

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Ding.

The sounds Meryl's typewriter echoed throughout the old house. She had been at it for hours and was sure this was the longest report he had ever written on her subject.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Ding.

Vash the Stampede.

The young dark-haired beauty stopped her heavy typing and stretched her arms into the warm night air, reliving her back of the tension it kept. She cracked her neck, her fingers, and even her toes. She swung around in her chair and noticed her partner had already gone to bed. How late was it anyway? She checked her watched to find out. Meryl's eyes widened.

It was 2 am!

She sighed, her father was right, she was a workaholic.

The insurance girl stood up from the old faux wood chair and made her way to her suitcase where she found the oversized blouse she used as a nightshirt. She quickly undressed and slipped the shirt over her tiny figure. She removed her golden earrings and placed them in the secret compartment in her travel case, just to be safe. Afterwards, Meryl slipped into her purple slippers and made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she was done with her nightly routine she made her way back to the hallway but was surprised when her stomach made a low gurgling noise, "Guess this means I'm taking a pit stop at the kitchen first."

After carefully walking down the dark stairs, trying not the wake the priest, the tall insurance girl, or the Humanoid Typhoon, she made her way to the small refrigerator. She slowly opened the door to see its contents.

"Leftovers…leftovers…something green and moldy…leftovers….hello, what's this?" Meryl's eyes sparkled as she found the gift from the gods: Double Fudge Chocolat-Chip Chocolate Ice Cream. The sinful treat seemed to glow in the refrigerator light as if it called to Meryl, but she was strong…she would not crumble to it's chocolaty goodness…no way! She had willpower, damnit! She looked back at the ice cream.

No she didn't.

The tiny insurance girl reached for the container only to feel a warm hand on it before her. She looked up to see Vash the Stampede trying to steal her ice cream away from her.

Violet met Green as both adults glared daggers at one another. Vash tugged the carton towards him only to have Meryl tug it back in her direction. Soon a tug-of-war for the ice cream began.

"I saw it first, broomhead!" Meryl whispered pulling the prize towards her.

"I grabbed it first, insurance girl!" Vash whispered while pulling it back.

"What about your philosophy for 'Love and Peace?' doesn't this fighting for ice cream go against that?" The woman asked trying to make the tall man feel guilty.

"You're right," he said smirking and pulled both the ice cream and Meryl to drawer where he grabbed two spoons. He then dragged her and the ice cream to the kitchen table where he placed the spoon in Meryl's free hand. "For Love," he said and then picked up his spoon. "And for Peace."

Both adults sat at the table, spoons in hand, and began to share the delicious ice cream. "Shouldn't we get bowls?" Meryl asked scooping a chunk of ice cream. "Nah," Vash answered joining her assault on the ice cream. "By the time we're through there probably be none left." Just as he was about to take another spoonful he urgently looked at Meryl, "Oh, just incase they asked, the ice cream was stolen by bandits. Agreed?"

Meryl laughed, "Agreed."

The two insomniacs ate in silence until the blonde man spoke up, "You know insurance girl, this is the first time we've been alone together without you yelling at me." He looked down at the ice cream, "It's kind of…nice."

"What," she asked, "Us being alone or me not yelling at you?"

Vash smiled at her, "Being alone…" he mumbled before he realized what he was saying and then quickly laughed it off, "But you not yelling at me isn't so bad, short girl!"

Meryl glared at him and angrily stabbed the ice cream with her spoon and took another scoop.

Vash noticed her hostility towards the ice cream and decided to change the subject, "So…" he said while playing with his spoon. "I know I'm up 'cause I just couldn't sleep with Wolfwood's aggravating snoring, but how about you?" He looked at her, "Do you always stay up this late?"

"When there's a lot of paper work to get done I do." she answered and watched his spoon drop for the container.

"What kind of paper work?" he asked before shoving the spoon back in his mouth.

"You know, damage reports, progress reports, location reports." she answered waving her spoon with each report name.

"Sound pretty repetitive. Don't you get bored?"

"Not when the subject's interesting." Her violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Am I…interesting?" the outlaw asked.

"Very." she answered taking some more ice cream.

The silence returned and reminded Meryl of how little cloths she was wearing and the tiny woman crossed her legs. This also gave Meryl an opportunity to notice what her companion was wearing, or in this case, not wearing. Vash was wearing gray sweatpants and socks, but no shirt. His many scars were easily seen in the moonlight and the metal on his body (especially his grate) shone brightly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, pointing her spoon at Vash's scars.

The man's eyes darkened and he slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth, "No…not anymore." He gave her a small smile, "Though it must hurt to look at, huh?"

"No…not really. I don't mind actually." Meryl said matter-of-factly.

Vash was flabbergasted, "You…you don't?"

"Nah, I'm used to it. My brother was in the army and had tons of scars." Meryl bit her spoon once she realized what she said.

"You have a brother?" Vash asked, "How come I've never heard of him?" He watched as she played with her spoon. He must've hit a nerve. Should he take it back? He remembered Millie telling him about how Meryl rarely spoke of her family and never even wrote to them. Since then he wanted to figure out what happened he just never had the chance.

"Um…I _had _a brother. He...well...he passed away a long time ago." She mumbled. "He was in a store with my mother when a gang came in and started shooting. He and my mother were both killed." She felt Vash's hand on hers and looked up to see his green eyes filled with true sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Meryl."

"It's okay. I mean…it's nothing compared what you've been though." she said remembering when Vash opened up to her after what happened in New Oregon.

They sat in an awkward silence again.

Only they were ripped from the awkwardness when Vash tried to balance the spoon in his nose.

"Vash, what are you doing?" the raven haired woman asked.

"I saw a kid in a diner do this once…only I never understood how he got it to stay." he asked while placing the spoon and watching it fall. "Dang! I really should've asked him how he did it!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Meryl with a spoon balanced perfectly on her nose. "Ta da!" she said.

"No fair! How'd you do that?" Vash whined with a smile, he had succeeded in breaking the awkward silence and making Meryl have fun for once. Thank you spoons!

"Here, give me your spoon." She took his spoon from him and breathed onto the inner side and placed it onto his nose, "The trick is to breathe on it." She watched as it stuck.

"Hey! Look at that!" Vash laughed and Meryl joined him. It really was a dumb thing to laugh at and any respectable adult would have called it childish, but for some reason known only to Vash and Meryl, it was funny.

"Hey Meryl?" Vash said as he looked into the ice cream container, the spoon still on his nose.

"Yeah Vash?"

"There's only a scoop left of ice crea-" Before he could finish his sentence Meryl's spoon flew in and stole the last scoop of ice cream right from under his nose.

"That was horrible!" the outlaw shrieked at the now smirking insurance girl.

"You snooze you lose, broomhead." she said.

Vash then noticed a drip of ice cream left on her cheek and with his index finger he quickly whipped it off and brought it to his mouth. "Hmm, you taste pretty good, insurance girl." he said with a smile and watched as Meryl blushed at his comment.

Her violet eyes met his green ones once more as they stared at each other in intense silence.

"Meryl…has anyone ever told you that your eyes sparkle in the moonlight?" Vash asked quietly as he began to lean in toward her.

"No…" she whispered as she leaned in as well.

"They do…and it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Vash was so close to her now that she could feel the breath of his words on her lips.

"Meryl…I-"

"HEY NEEDLE-NOGGIN, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE DOWN THERE?" A certain priest yelled from the top of the stairs.

Vash and Meryl quickly backed away, blushing immeasurably.

"MR. PRIEST, WHAT HAPPENED?" came Millie's voice

"IT'S NEEDLE-NOGGIN AND SHORT-STUFF! THEY'RE DOWNSTAIRS!"

"ARE THEY ALRIGHT?"

"YES, WE'RE OKAY! I JUST HEARD A MOUSE THAT'S ALL!" Meryl lied as she yelled up the stairs.

"OH IS THAT ALL? JUST SHOOT THE LITTLE BUGGER!" The man at the top of the stairs yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF PREIST SHOOTS INNOCENT LITTLE MICE?" Vash yelled feeling bad for the nonexistent mouse.

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?" Came Millie's voice again.

"UGH! EVERYONE JUST GO BACK TO BED!" Meryl yelled. Her voice was filled with fury.

"YIKES!" shrieked Wolfwood as he rushed back to his room.

"NIGHT MERYL!" yelled Mille as she went back to bed, leaving Meryl and Vash alone in the kitchen once more.

Vash yawned overdramatically and stretched his arms out wide, "Wow I'm beat…I better be getting back to bed."

"Yeah, I'll clean up this mess." Meryl said as she picked up the spoons and empty ice cream container.

Vash began to make his way up the stairs, but suddenly stopped and rushed over to the tiny woman and kissed her on the cheek, "G'night beautiful." he whispered before running up the stairs leaving Meryl very confused and very red.

**The End**

* * *

**(AN: This little one-shot came to me about five minutes ago so I said "Why not post it for the lovely, beautiful, wonderful readers?" and here we are. I'd like to thank all the reviewers of my first Trigun fanfic Fever and adviceall you newcomersto read that one and review just like those kind folks did! Please review this one too, I promise to reply to each one of you just to show my thanks. So don't be anti-socail! Review!)**


End file.
